Holby City The Janny Birth
by liftsnomansland
Summary: Jac's water's break whilst stuck in a lift with mo, loses a lot of blood and may not survive surgery.


It's 25th of December 2013. It's today. The day of Jac's due date. She leans over the desk with her hands clutched on tightly, keeping in the pain. Jonny singing Christmas carols down the Darwin halls. Mo and Elliot are decorating the Christmas tree.

Jonny approaches Jac looking worried, asking her whats up.  
"Nothing" she snaps rubbing her belly. Jonny pacing round desk, knowing something is up with her. Elliot and mo have finished decorating the christmas tree. Jac is in serious pain and Jonny is clicking on that it's the baby.  
"Look go home you are in no fit state to work" Jonny shouts. Jac's mobile starts to vibrate, he phone has post it's battery, she slams it into the draw.  
"Earth to Jac?" Jonny nags.  
"Look I know my own body more than you do, I'm fine, so just back off" She says as she storms off into the lift.  
"Well go follow her" Jonny says to mo. Mo makes a quick escape following Jac into the lift.  
"I've already heard it from tweedle dee, I really don't need it from tweedle dum" she says. While mo and Jac are scrapping at each other the lifts stops moving, and the lights start flicking. The scrapping stops. And it all goes quit suddenly...there's a splash. Jac and Mo stare at each other afraid to look down. Slowly there heads go down to look at the floor.  
"Oh no" mo screeches.  
"Oh no" Jac repeats embarrassed. She breaks down on the floor. Mo starts to panic, as Jac starts to scream. Back on the ward Jonny here's he scream, him and Elliot dash the lift to realise the it is broke. Jonny starts to bang on the door, hoping the lift will start working. Elliot starts to calm him down, but it's not working.  
"Jonny, Jonny,Jonny calm down, I'm sure the lift will be working shortly" Elliot reassures him.  
"Elliot you don't understand, today is her due date and the worst thing about it, is she's stuck in the lift with mo" Back down in the lift jac is getting assisted, and Mo is getting worried hoping for the lift to start.  
"Well don't just stand there, ring for help" Jac shout's to Mo. Mo starts to check her pockets. She stops checking as she realises she hasn't got her phone. "Toss me your phone" She says. Jac starts to glare at mo.  
"I haven't got it, it ran out of battery" she explains. Mo starts to get more worry.  
"I haven't got my phone either" Mo replies. Jac starts to scream in more pain, she's gone all pale and sweating. Mo kneels down on the floor to comfort her, assuring everything is going to be ok.  
"Look Jac, I'm sure the lift is going to get going very soon"  
"What are you some kind of psychic now?" Jac shouts while still screaming I'm agony.  
"Trust me Jac i don't want to be here in this metal tin no more than you do" mo says. As Jac is in pain, Mo looks to the floor and realises Jac's bleeding. She takes off her jacket and put it on the floor, Jac is drowsy and back up on the ward they have the bed waiting for her to be taken down to maternity. Jonny can here Jac screaming, and I wishes he was there helping her, holding her hand. Everyone is gatherd round the lift waiting for the doors to open. Back down in the lift Mo and Jac are sat talking.  
"So is this how you planned your first child's birth?" Mo giggles.  
"Not fun.." Jac can barley speak, she's in pain. Mo gets up to go sit next to her. Suddenly it all goes quiet. Mo turns to look at jac, but she isn't awake, she's lost to much blood and lost conscious. Mo lays jac down praying the lifts doors were going to happen. Mo starts to scream for help. Up on the ward Jonny is getting worse.  
"Oh my god, I'm going to miss the birthday of my first child, I've water 9 months for this, I am not going to miss it" Jonny demands.

Finally the lift is starting the work. All the team is ready to whip her down to maternity. As the lift starts to go up to Darwin, Jonny is afraid to what he is going to see. The doors open. The hole of the lift floor is filled with blood, all mo's scrubs had turned purple, Jac is laying in a puddle of her blood.  
"Look screw maternity, we need to get her into theatre, and we need to get her in now" Mo demands.  
All the team pick Jac up off the floor but her on the bed and take her to theatre. Jonny walking next to her bedside holding her hand and looking worried. As he sees the theatre doors he bends down kissing Jac on the head. It has come to his head that jac might not survive surgery, she's lost to much blood. Her or the baby may not survive surgery. As he stands at the side behind the window he waits for the surgery to start. As the scalpel makes the first cut to the belly, jonny stands and waits.


End file.
